BoO Continuations
by madam-fandom
Summary: Some post-BoO one shots, sort of similar to Forever, but more BoO related. THERE WILL BE SPOILERS! Hope you love it! Muchas Gracias my Lovelies! M
1. Chapter 1

**So just so you know, there are BoO spoilers in this. But not many. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nico absolutely hated sunlight. It gave him sunburns even though he was Italian, and it made his eyes hurt, and most importantly, he had nowhere to hide. But there was one big plus to sunlight. It made shadows.

Shadows, the perfect place to hide away and not have to wear that wretched sunblock. Ugh, it's all sticky and smelly and gross, and worst of all, Will made him wear it. Even in the winter, when it was like no degrees out, Will would shoot him a look across the dining pavilion and make sure that Nico was fully protected from the sun at all times.

But luckily, today was overcast, and because Nico had recently turned 24, making Will 26, they were living in New York. For some reason, a ton of demigods lived in New York, probably because Annabeth and Percy were living there, and there were always a ton of people around to eat dinner with, or fight monsters with, whichever came up more often.

Will had naturally taken a job at New York Presbyterian Hospital, so Nico had agreed to bring him lunch. Walking down Amsterdam Avenue, it was plain to see just how much the world had changed since the 1940s. Nico had never visited New York, but he would have had to be living under a rock to not know what it looked like. The building made you feel small, but the lights made you feel larger than life. But now, New York was just like the rest of the world to him. It was plain, colorless, and generic. He could have been in any city on the planet, hold one factor: Will Solace.

How does one begin to explain Will Solace? Will was a nurse at the hospital, one of the best in New York, and frighteningly good at his job. Rumor has it that he had a say in death's opinion, and how right they were. He was called a miracle worker, saving lives that nobody else could. But it was more than that to Nico. He was about as far from dark and gloomy as you could get. He lit up the room when he walked in, throwing Nico's darkness into contrast with him bright nature. And Nico loved it.

As he turned onto West 168th street, Nico smiled to himself slightly, hoping to surprise Will with his lunch. He always forgot to bring food, and Nico always forgot to smile. Maybe together they could both remember.

All of the other nurses knew Nico, so when he showed up at the hospital, nobody said a word, Will Solace's boyfriend was always good for some amusement. Unknown to Nico, he had would up rather good looking, his dark eyes and hair standing out against his deathly pale skin. He still wasn't too tall, but years of fighting for his life had left him with what some would call, an impressive physique. His silent nature and impressive death glares hadn't made him many friends, but the nurses at the hospital all knew he was a softie when it came to Will.

One of the few times Nico smiled was when he was around Will. There was something about people who knew how awful he was and still loved him that made Nico unable to stop smiling.

As he leaned against the counter in the break room, one of the nurses who Nico knew had tried to hit on both him and his boyfriend came over.

"Hi Nico, I'm Katie Muffin, one of the nurses who works on Will's team. He's actually stuck in surgery right now, but he should be out in less than an hour." She smiled awkwardly, but Nico just nodded. She nodded and blew air out her nose with mild frustration. Nico knew he was hard to deal with. He rarely spoke or smiled, and especially when he knew that they'd been hitting on his boyfriend. She finally laughed softly to herself.

"What's so funny?" Nico asked finally, praying to every god he could remember that she would just leave it alone and not answer. Naturally he wouldn't be so lucky.

"You!" She exclaimed, a wide smile on her face. Nico nodded, but rolled his eyes slightly. Getting laughed at was nothing new.

"It's just, Will talks about you all the time, and we all thought he was joking when he said you were the strong and silent type, just cause he's so outgoing and happy, and he described you as dark and gloomy. He wasn't joking at all." Her smile didn't fade, even as Nico blinked a few times to process what she'd said.

"Will talks about me?" Nico said dubiously. He couldn't believe that Will would ever talk about him, the gloomy boyfriend.

Miss. Muffin nodded with a smile, and luckily, the door opened, sparing them from more awkward conversation. Will walked in, pulling off his gloves and mask, throwing the bloodied garments in the bin marked biohazard. He faced the sink and washed his hands, throwing a wink at Nico in the mirror. Nico prepared himself for some shenanigans.

"How are you, Katie?" Will asked, always so polite. He went to lean against the counter next to Nico, his shoulder brushing Nico's. They faced the now horribly uncomfortable nurse, both of them smiling now.

"I'm alright, Will. How'd surgery go?" Nico smiled and nodded at Will, knowing that his sarcasm wouldn't go undetected.

"It was fine, you know, all blood and gore, but nobody died, so I count that as a success." Will moved his arm so it went around Nico's shoulder. Nico smiled, knowing where this was going. Making his coworkers uncomfortable with his gayness was one of Will's favorite pastimes.

Katie made a face, but nodded, like this was normal. Then she did something totally unexpected. Her smile should have given her away.

"So Will, You won't believe what Nico just told me." Her brown eyes glittered with a secret. Nico's eyes narrowed, but his face remained carefully bored. Will smiled broadly, daring her to tell him something he didn't know. He gestured with his free hand for her to go on. His other hand was holding Nico's cold hand.

"He couldn't believe that you told us about him, beyond his existence, you know?" She laughed, but Will frowned, silently asking Nico a question, which, Nico responded to with a shrug and an eyebrow raise.

"Why would I tell them about you?" Will asked in Greek, not wanting Katie to hear their conversation.

"Why would you? I'm not exactly the most personable, and I'm certainly not worth being proud of." Nico said, his dark eyes issuing a challenge.

Katie started to ask a question, but Nico cut her off with "Greek."

Will frowned and grabbed Nico's other hand. It had taken Nico year's to get used to people touching him, but even though he'd gotten over it, he was still a bit surprised that Will would touch him. Murder was something that stained more than the soul.

"You ridiculous person. You are certainly worth being proud of. Why would you ever think I would talk about you? Literally you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're just flat out wrong if you think your past is going to affect your future. Now, smile dammit, doctor's orders." Will said passionately in Greek, to which an unfazed Nico responded quickly in English.

"Don't you mean nurses orders?" He replied sarcastically in English, a smile on his face. His dark eyes issued a challenge.

"Have I ever told you that you're a jerk?" Will asked a smile on his face now. Nico laughed a bit, but responded quickly.

"Have I ever told you that you're perfect?" Nico's smile never wavered, but Will looked like he'd just gotten the wind knocked out of him by Nico's sudden comment. After recovering, he responded.

"Have I ever told you that you're damn sexy?" Nico looked horribly uncomfortable and let go of Will's hands, his 1940s manners kicking in a bit late.

"Ugh I give up. You're offending my old fashioned values on purpose now." He mumbled through his hands, which were now covering his beet red face.

Will just smiled, and glanced at the spot where Katie had been standing. He pulled Nico's hands away from his face and replaced them with his own. Nico smiled slightly and moved his hands to Will's waist, waiting for him to make a move. The 1940s mannerisms in his head still flipped out when he touched anybody at all.

Will smiled and pulled his face closer to Nico's, so they were inches apart. They stayed like that for a moment, and then Will finally gave in. He pulled Nico's face to his and sealed his lips over his. Nico smiled slightly into the kiss, and things were getting pretty serious until Will froze.

"Shit," He said, pulling away. Nico frowned, wondering what was wrong. His hand drifted to the knife in his pocket, but Will put his hand over the knife hand and stopped it.

"There's a window right behind me. Please tell me that there's nobody who was watching." Will said, not moving his blue eyes from Nico's.

Nico smiled and blushed again, his eyes looking over Will's shoulder.

"There may be a few people who saw that." He commented, resting his pale hand on Will's hip. Will shut his eyes and swore softly in Greek.

"Not again," He said with a smile, taking his lunch from Nico. "That's the fourth day in a row. We need to be more careful."

"Doctors orders?" Nico asked sarcastically. Will nodded.

"You know it, Sunshine."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, and please leave me a review!~M**


	2. Chapter 2

"I just don't get why they have to have fights on the ice," Annabeth commented, turning away from the TV to glance at Percy. They had been watching a hockey game when a fight broke out on the ice and Annabeth had changed the channel.

"It's just a thing, like touchdown dances in football," Percy said, offering her a spoonful of ice cream. She shook her head.

"Yet another part of professional sports that I don't understand," She said, turning off the TV and stumbling off the couch after getting her leg tangled in a blanket that she had been sharing with Percy.

"Where you going, Annabeth?" He asked, looking over the back of the couch at her. She smiled and threw him a wink.

"We have finals tomorrow; we should actually study for them, even if they're going to be a piece of cake." Percy rolled his eyes but jumped over the back of the couch to walk over to her.

He sat next to her at the table and honestly tried to study. He actually made an effort to memorize the dates that corresponded to Greek and Roman history, but he was too easily distracted by Annabeth spinning her pencil as she read. He tried to ignore it for a while, but eventually shut his binder and watched her study. She glanced at him, but he shook his head and stayed quiet so she could study.

She finally got up to grab a snack, and walked into the kitchen. Percy jumped from his chair to the rug in the next room.

"Annabeth! Watch out! The floor is lava!" He shouted, raising his eyebrows to emphasize the danger of the situation. She rolled her eyes but stepped from the rug onto the stool in the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar from the bin that they kept.

"Why exactly is the floor made of lava all of the sudden?" She asked as she stepped off the stool and jumped over to the rug to stand next to Percy. He rolled his eyes at her and answered in a tired tone.

"Because, Leo made a mess, duh," He said, jumping over the back of the couch onto the cushions with a smile. She rolled her eyes but followed, sitting in a curled up ball on the couch next to him.

They sat on the couch and watched football for almost an hour, when the front door opened and Percy turned to shout at them.

"Jason, Piper! Be careful, the floor is made of lava!" They rolled their eyes but jumped from the welcome mat to a shoe that had been left on the ground in Percy and Annabeth's apartment. From there, they slid across the coffee table to the other couch to sit curled up, waiting for the rest of the gang to come over for their pre-finals dinner. Granted, Percy and Annabeth were the only ones with finals, but they overlooked that minor detail in favor of a group dinner.

"Might I ask why the floor is made of lava?" Piper asked from the other couch, tossing Annabeth a text book as they studied, or, in Percy's case, watched the Jets game. Percy rolled his eyes and tore his gaze away from the television.

"Because, young Piper, Leo made a mess, and now the floor is clearly made of lava,"  
he rolled his eyes as he turned to Annabeth as if to say 'what a silly question to ask.'

Piper stuck her tongue out in response, but didn't give him any more fuel. He didn't need their help to be crazy.

Shortly after, Frank and Hazel arrived opening the door, shouting a greeting.

"Hey guys, we're here!" Frank said as he walked in.

"Frank! Oh no! The floor is made of lava, Hazel, I'm sorry, but Frank is now a charred praetor." Percy said as he went to the very edge of the rug to dramatically hold Frank's hand. Hazel looked confused, but took off her shoes and jumped over to the coffee table, where she slid across to sit next to Piper and Jason.

"He was so young!" Percy wailed, dramatically pulling Frank into a hug. Percy turned to face the group as they rolled their eyes. You could almost hear the collective sigh that rose up from the group. Annabeth appeared to be questioning a few decisions in her life.

"Um, Percy?" Frank said from inside the crushing hug they Percy was giving him.

"Shhh," Percy said, putting his hand over Frank's face. "He was so good while he was here, and we can only hope to see him in Elysian." Percy choked back a fake sob, and Annabeth decided it was time to get some studying done, as opposed to this fake grieving for Frank's untimely demise by lava.

"Alright, that's enough. We played along. Now it's time to actually get some studying done," Annabeth said, gently pulling Percy off of Frank, who was blushing dramatically.

Frank silently tanked her and jumped over the back of the couch, to the other couch, and pulled Hazel onto his lap, as the four of them had no chance of fitting. Percy nodded and smiled crookedly.

"You've got to admit, I have quite a bit of talent for acting." He raised an eyebrow, as if daring her to disagree. She just shook her head and pulled him back to the couch, because somebody had to be the responsible one in this relationship.

Just as they'd begun to actually study, quizzing the group about the conjugations of Latin verbs, the door opened yet again. Leo walked in and Percy threw up a hand to stop him. Leo froze and put a hand out to stop Calypso from entering the room, thinking there was some kind of actual danger present.

"The floor is made of Lava!" Percy shouted, earning sighs from the rest of the group, but Leo just nodded solemnly and walked into the center of the room, gesturing for everyone to stay calm.

He burst into flames, taking special care to not set anything in the room on fire, then blowing himself out.

"Problem solved,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here it is! The next chapter! I hope you enjoy, and post a nice comment, perhaps. **

* * *

"Well that's it. I'm officially bored." Percy stood up and began to walk around the table. "I never thought I'd say it, but people, this is boring. Camp is never boring, but I'm bored. What gives?" Percy pointed at Jason with a fork and narrowed his eyes.

"Well, if you have a problem with how camp is going, maybe you should do something to make it more interesting," Annabeth suggested, and Piper nodded.

"Maybe you could give Hazel a crash course in all things 21st century?" Piper suggested. Percy smiled and looked across to the next table where Hazel was eating with Nico, Will and Frank. She didn't notice his stare, but Nico did. He excused himself from the conversation and came to chat with his cousins.

"Why are you grinning at my sister like that?" He may have been much smaller than Percy, but he still caused Percy to take a step back. When Nico went into over protective brother mode, step back.

"Percy and Jason were just going to give Hazel a crash course in the 21st century," Piper responded. Jason turned to look at her, his eyes wide, as if to ask her why she threw him into this.

Percy threw an arm onto Jason's shoulder. "We were a bit bored, and decided its high time Hazel get up to date on the time. I mean really, what kind of cousins would we be if we let her go off to school next year not knowing what a _chicken nugget _is for Gods sake!" Percy threw his hands in the air as if to emphasize how little she knew about the modern age.

By now, the rest of Nico's table had realized that he was having an actual conversation with the table next to them, and decided to join in.

"What are we chatting about guys?" Will asked as he came to stand next to Nico. Jason grinned at how close they were standing, but was quickly glared at and cut it out. As mentioned before, a pissed off Nico is just a terrible idea. Ain't nobody got time fo' dat.

"Well, Jason and I are going to educate Hazel on the 21st century, cause you're all 1940s chic." Percy made a duck face, but Jason just rubbed his eyes under his glasses and looked at Piper, who was smiling manically at the mess she'd gotten them into.

"Oh are you?" Hazel asked, her hands on her hips. Frank smiled slightly at her, but she missed it, caught up with the situation in front of her.

"Oh yes we are!" Percy responded, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her to the bench and gesturing for her to sit down. She rolled her eyes and sighed, hoping this wouldn't take too long.

Frank and Nico glanced at each other, waiting for Hazel to just walk away, but she didn't. Jason sat across from her, silently sending his apologies to her, but her squinted eyes showed that she cared little for his telepathic apologies.

"Now this," Percy began, holding up his sneaker, "Is called a sneaker." Piper got up from the table and turned away, unable to maintain a straight face at the sight of Percy standing on one foot with his sneaker in his hand.

He glanced at her, but continued his lesson. "Now, obviously you had shoes back in the day, but now we have running shoes, because how could you run around in the 40s? It hadn't been invented yet!" Hazel sighed dramatically and dropped her face into her hands. Percy smiled widely and winked at Jason to let him know that he wasn't actually stupid. This was going to be great.

"Now Hazel, if you could please pay attention," Jason began, holding up a cheese stick. "This is called a cheese stick, and unless you're an animal, which I know you're not, you pull pieces off and eat them." He demonstrated, offering her a sting, which she promptly turned down.

"Now, animals would just bite it, but that's uncultured and morally repugnant, so don't do that. And in case you're unfamiliar with cheese, it's dried and aged milk curds." Nico faced away from Hazel's exasperated eye rolls and mouthed 'unfamiliar with cheese' to Frank, who was also laughing at their antics.

"Next on the list is the all-important chicken nugget, a common food staple for many children in America." Will snorted at Percy's comment, but Hazel wasn't finding anything funny about this.

"Nobody knows where the nugget is located on an actual chicken, but they are a delicacy in many cultures," He offered her one, which she took and ate; glad to be getting food out of this dramatic charade.

"One of the last things you absolutely need to know about is modern yogurt. Or as it is called now, Gogurt." Annabeth finally broke on this one, her face falling into her hands to cover up her laughter. Percy scowled at her, but when they made eye contact, he winked and pointed at Hazel, who was looking dubious.

Jason pulled out a gogurt and Will had to walk away from the conversation, and Percy almost joined him. Jason's stoic face was priceless, and Piper's nodding behind him was almost as funny as Hazel's seriousness. A tear rolled down Piper's face as Jason demonstrated how to properly open a gogurt without making a big mess.

"Now you must be careful that you don't squeeze the tube as you cut open the top," Jason cut off the top of the gogurt and offered it to Hazel, who took it uncertainly. Jason pulled out another to show her how to properly eat it without making a mess.

"Once you get to the end, run your fingers up and get every last bit out. Some children will tell you to roll it up from the bottom, but that's dumb and uncultured. Oh Hazel, you're a natural!" Jason commended her on her stylized consumption of the gogurt, and Percy almost laughed, but pulled it together for the sake of Hazel's education.

"The final part of your education is a relatively new product called silly string." Percy pulled the can out of his backpack and offered a matching can to both Hazel and Jason.

"Be careful," Percy said as Hazel shook the can gently. "This is not a toy, it's a very serious weapon, so we have to wear these protective masks." Percy dug around in his bag and handed each of them a mask.

"Dude, really?" Jason said, holding up his superman mask. Piper smiled widely.

"Wear your safety equipment Jason," Percy cautioned as he pulled on his Spiderman mask and helped Hazel with her Batman mask. She had quite a bit of hair to navigate around. Jason rolled his eyes and put his glasses on over the mask.

"Where'd Superman go?" Percy yelled, looking around at anything other than Jason. Jason sighed and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh sorry, I didn't recognize you with those glasses on." Percy quipped as he uncapped his can of silly string. Only Annabeth seemed to see where this was going, and she pulled a can for herself out of his backpack, a smile on her face.

"To spray the silly string, push down on the top and let it fly. Now, don't let it get all clogged up, that'll shorten your range." Percy lectured as he gave Hazel another can, and passes another to Jason. They each held two in either hand, and Hazel grinned manically at Percy, catching his drift.

"Now, Percy, I don't think Nico took our plan to educate Hazel seriously, do you?" Jason asked as he took a step closer to Nico, who was narrowing his eyes as his realized the entire group had silly string except for him. He smiled slightly and pulled two cans out of his backpack, much to Percy's shock and dismay.

"Jason, how many times do you come to breakfast and think, 'Damn, I just might need two cans of silly string today, better bring them along, just in case.'? Never, nobody ever does that, Nico!" Percy shouted as teams formed.

"Let's get this party started," Hazel said, unleashing the full force of the dreaded silly string on her brother, covering him with blue and pink tendrils.

"Hazel, you are a terrible sister!" Nico shouted as he ducked behind a table with Frank and Will to return fire.

Needless to say, the rest of the day consisted of warring silly string factions, and nobody went to bed without just a bit of silly string still in their hair. And nobody ever complained about being bored again, not with the threat of another Great Silly String War on the horizon.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! let me know how it was in a review! **

**Muchas Gracias my lovelies, Stay incredible, and DFTBA!~M**

**PS. If you have an idea that you'd like written, but aren't feeling actually writing it yourself, drop me a line, I'm busy procrastinating!~M**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to fangirlofall7 and Guest for the ideas! Hope I did them justice!~M**

It was yet another day at Camp Half Blood, and the supply of silly string had run low enough for Percy to suggest a different activity for the free afternoon. Now, there was always the classic sparring or rock wall climbing, or even the alternative harassing Frank into different animals and scaring people with random lions, but even that was getting dull.

And thus the idea of Camp Karaoke was born.

Now, naturally there were mixed feelings on the idea, but Percy and Will were adamant. Annabeth and Nico were less adamant, some might even use the word No. As long as nothing too insane happened, Piper was willing to harass her cabin into doing the setup, and even talk the haters into attending.

"Annabeth, nobody is asking you to sing, you just have to come. Percy's going to sing, you should go to support him." Piper reasoned. Annabeth raised an eyebrow dubiously.

"Percy's singing? Are you sure it's singing and not making dying goat noises?" The sarcasm dripped from her voice as she stood up and tilted her head at her friend.

"He's performing with Jason, Will, and Frank, though Frank doesn't seem too excited about it. And come on, how bad can he be?" Piper sat down on a ladder to the bunk bed and smiled slightly at Annabeth, who smiled nostalgically.

"Let's just say he makes me look like Alicia Keys." Piper's eyes widened. Annabeth wasn't much of a singer, and that's the understatement of the century. Percy must be really, really bad if he made her singing look good.

"Well, maybe he's rapping. Jason, Nico, and Frank can hold down the fort on the singing front." Annabeth nodded slightly at her reasoning, and eventually agreed to attend, against her better judgment.

_Le Time Skip_

Dinner was like being inside a bee hive, everybody was running around coordinating their songs and who was working lights and who was hitting the play button. Annabeth sat with Hazel, Nico and Piper, as the boys were coordinating who was singing what and how best to embarrass themselves on stage. The Girls' and Nico's eye-rolling game was strong.

"Percy, do you really think this is such a good idea?" Annabeth asked when they came back to the table to eat before their performance. He took a sip of some blue liquid before responding.

"Of course! Trust me, you'll love it," He said as he cut his eyes around the table to the other boys with whom he was performing. They all had secretive smiles on their faces, which were poorly covered up. Frank faked a coughing fit, while Jason tried to cover his with a bite of whatever he was eating, but Annabeth saw right through them. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, powering up her steel irises for maximum 'I will beat the crap out of you if you try anything dumb'-ness.

"Ok, I'll bite. What's the big deal here people?" She asked, leaning forward to look at Frank, who was by far the most likely to break.

"Oh, nothing, Annabeth. Why would you think something big was going to happen during our performance?" His face was bright red under Annabeth's gaze, and she cocked an eyebrow before responding.

"I never said anything about something big happening during your performance, Frank." She leaned further forward to pressure him into giving some details. Hazel's eyes widened as she caught Annabeth's drift, and she too leaned to shoot a glare at Frank.

"Quit glaring at him, it'll be fun!" Will said in a chipper voice, desperately trying to pull attention away from Frank, who was now about as red as the tomatoes in his salad. Nico raised an eyebrow and fixed his boyfriend with a dark stare.

"What exactly will be so fun, Will?" Nico gestured to the blonde boy with his fork, Annabeth craning her neck to follow his glare. Percy shot a look to Jason, as if he could read how their plans were hinging on the next few moments.

"Ok, so we need to go rehearse, so we'll catch up with you guys later," Percy said, picking up his plate and gesturing for the rest of his posse to follow. Frank and Will got up quickly and walked past him with their plates to the green where they'd been practicing that afternoon.

"We'll catch up with you guys before the show, but I warn you now, we're going to be a bit wired." Jason shot a wink to Piper, who only looked confused as he walked away.

"Well," Nico began, "That was really weird."

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

The sun was setting over the hill and the sky was already black over the ocean. All around the makeshift stage, there were people on blankets sitting and getting ready for the show, however horrible it might turn out to be. Annabeth, Piper, Hazel and Nico were all sitting on one blanket, scanning the growing crowd to find the boys.

"There they are," Piper said, pointing to the group of boys who were all wearing matching t-shirts that read "Team Leo". Nico rolled his eyes at the costumes, and Hazel smiled. This was the ultimate tribute to Leo, not a bunch of people crying, but his friends looking like idiots dressed as the SuperSized McShizzle himself.

They walked over and Jason flexed his bicep comically. "What do you think?" Piper rolled her eyes, but Nico nodded and smiled.

"Classic Leo. We're bringing sexy back, darling," Will said shooting Nico a wink. Nico blushed but continued to roll his eyes. Annabeth smiled slightly at their Leo tribute.

"So what song are you doing to honor Leo?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at Percy, whose dark hair was greased up in all kinds of blasphemous spikes. Like it needed any help being unruly. Percy smiled slightly and rubbed the back of his head, further messing up his hair and showing off his "Hot Stuff" fake tattoo.

"You'll see the song when we perform." Jason said, pulling Percy away from Annabeth. Jason was no stranger to the power of her glares, but her puppy eyes made Percy's will power melt faster than an ice cream cone in Miami in August.

"That's not all you'll see," Percy said with a wink over his shoulder as Jason dragged him over to the side of the stage. Frank and Will followed as Jason cast a 'get yo booties over here' look over his shoulder.

"Naturally we have to wait for the last act to see them," Nico grumbled. Hazel had managed to get her hands on a copy of the lineup for the evening, and naturally they were on last. And curiously, all of the other groups had listed their songs, but the boys hadn't. How convenient.

The audience was deeply enjoying the show, but the four on the blanket were getting a bit impatient. It took forever to get each group on and off, and between every act, a younger camper needed to be walked back to the cabins to go to bed. They were a bit frazzled to say the lease, so when the boys were finally announced, they were more than excited to finally find out what the big secret was.

"And our last act of the night," Drew announced, "Percy, Jason, Frank and Will will be performing Girl on Fire by Alicia Keys." The crowd applauded as they got on stage with instruments as props.

Percy sat at a drum set, Will stood at the mic with a guitar, Frank had a bass, and Jason was sitting dramatically at a piano, except it was one of those kiddie pianos that played itself. Piper rolled her eyes and Hazel sighed dramatically. This was turning into one of those times they were embarrassed to know them.

The lights turned down and Percy shot a wink into the crowd, causing more than one eye roll. The background music began and Will started singing as Jason dramatically played his kiddie piano. It shockingly wasn't too bad.

_She's just a girl and she's on fire_

_Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway_

_She's living in a world and it's on fire_

_Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_

Percy and Frank came in with the 'ohs' and the crowd started clapping along. The eye rolling from the blanket was intense. It was like they were in a washing machine.

_Ohhhh oh oh oh oh_

_She got both feet on the ground_

_And she's burning it down_

_Ohhhh oh oh oh oh_

_She got her head in the clouds_

_And she's not backing down_

_This girl is on fire..._

_This girl is on fire..._

_She's walking on fire..._

_This girl is on fire..._

_Looks like a girl, but she's a flame_

_So bright, she can burn your eyes_

_Better look the other way_

_You can try but you'll never forget her name_

_She's on top of the world_

_Hottest of the hottest girls say_

_Ohhhh oh oh oh_

_We got our feet on the ground_

_And we're burning it down_

_Ohhhh oh oh oh oh_

_Got our head in the clouds_

_And we're not coming down_

_This girl is on fire..._

_This girl is on fire..._

_She's walking on fire..._

_This girl is on fire..._

_Everybody stares, as she goes by_

_'Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes_

_Watch her when she's lighting up the night_

_Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl_

_And it's a lonely world_

_But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby_

And then it happened. The boys all moved to the edges of the stage, so the center was clear and a scrawny figure jumped down from seemingly nowhere, hands full of fire. The figure walked to the microphone and took over the chorus as the crowd tried to figure out who he was.

_This girl is on fire..._

_This girl is on fire..._

_She's walking on fire..._

_This girl is on fire..._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh... _

_She's just a girl and she's on fire_

"Leo!" Piper screamed. She ran to the stage and gave him a tackling hug, knocking him into the other boys, who were smiling at their ability to keep a secret. The crowd was talking amongst themselves, trying to figure out how the hero from the giant war was still alive in spite of exploding rather dramatically in midair.

"The SuperSized McShizzle is back, baby! And I brought a friend," He said, gesturing to the girl with caramel colored hair who standing on the edge of the stage with a wide smile on her face.

"Calypso?" Percy said taking a step back. The memory of her curse was all too fresh in his mind, and he took a casual position between Annabeth and Calypso. Annabeth rolled her eyes, but Calypso just shook her head.

"I'm not mad anymore, Perseus. I've moved on." She pointed to Leo, who made a gun with his fingers and blew out the flame that he created, mouthing "hot stuff" as he pointed to himself. Percy rolled his eyes at Leo, but smiled nervously at Calypso.

"So we're good?" He asked, putting his hand out for a handshake. She smiled and shook his hand. "We're good." Percy smiled and took a step back, raising his eyebrows at the four that had been in the audience.

"So what did you guys think," Percy asked, narrowing his eyes at Nico, who cracked a smile.

"10/10, totally unexpected. Would watch again." He said, smiling slightly as he grabbed Will's hand and gave it a squeeze. Will smiled and shot him a wink.

"I can't believe you guys kept this a secret for so long." Hazel said, pushing her hair back and peering at Frank, who smiled shyly.

"It was a challenge, but the ultimatum was worse. It was keep your mouth shut or endure the wrath of Jason." Frank shot his friend a sarcastic smile and Piper snorted.

"What wrath?" Leo laughed at her comment.

"Yea, what's he gonna do? Give you a shock every time you open a door? Perhaps make your luscious hair full of static all the time?" Leo cracked himself up at the thought of Percy's hair any worse, and Calypso rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Valdez, as lovely as it is to have you back," Chiron said as he walked over to the stage, "It's very late, and the campers have schedules to keep. You can all see one another tomorrow. I take it you're not leaving that soon?" He asked Leo, who shook his head.

"Looks like all the leadership has to deal with sleepy campers. I'll see you guys tomorrow. The SuperSized McShizzle needs to his beauty sleep." The group all said goodnight and went their separate ways, grabbing drowsy children by the hand and pulling them back to the cabins.

"Well," Nico said to Will as he walked his boyfriend back to his cabin, "that turned out much better than I expected."

**A/N: This one is longer, probably because I threw in some lyrics for those of you who haven't heard the song. **

**In other news, Happy Valentine's Day, enjoy, and make good choices. Hope everyone's doing well!**

**Muchas Gracias my lovelies, Stay incredible, and DFTBA!~M**


	5. Walking in on Sunshine

Walking in on Sunshine

"Will, it's late, you really should get back to your cabin." Nico said, even though he refused to let go of Will's hand. They were sitting in a pillow and blanket nest watching the movies Nico had missed, mostly Harry Potter and Disney movies.

"But you know they won't even notice. And if they do notice, they wouldn't exactly be surprised, you know?" Will said with a smirk.

Nico looked down and blushed; Will's whole cabin had been placing bets for weeks on when they were finally going to come out as a couple, but they weren't going to do so any time soon. Not because Nico was still awkward about the whole gay thing, but because he didn't need the whole camp staring at them like they did to Percy and Annabeth. No, he'd rather remain quietly dating Will Solace.

"Well, I guess you could stay a bit longer," Nico mumbled, giving in to Will's puppy eyes.

"Excellent!" Will smiled and lit up the whole room, "So what movie is next? The Little Mermaid? Or maybe Mulan?" He handed Nico the DVDs and Nico inspected them. He was a big Mermaid fan, but he was also a fan of fighting. Yea, fighting was winning.

"Mulan. I'm in the mood for some cross dressing ass kicking." Will smiled and put in the DVD, snuggling back into the blankets as the credits started.

"Did you know," Will whispered as Mulan felt sorry for herself in the garden, "That Mulan is voiced by the woman who plays Melinda May in Marvel's Agent's of SHIELD?" **(A/N: FUN FACT: THIS IS TRUE)** Nico rolled his eyes as he turned to face Will.

"Why do you think I know who Melina May is or who the fuck the Agent of SHIELD is?" Nico turned back to face the movie as Will rolled his eyes.

"You will learn of Agent's of SHIELD, young one. Never fear." Nico sighed dramatically.

"I wasn't too afraid." Nico said as he snuggled closer to Will's shoulder.

"I know," Will responded as he pressed a kiss to Nico's forehead. They watched the movie in relative silence until it ended, and Nico shook Will to wake him up. He'd started snoring during the last scene.

"Will, it's time for you to go back to your cabin. It's almost 3 o'clock in the morning."

"No." Will mumbled as he cuddled closer to Nico's chest. As tired as he was, Nico really, Really, didn't want Jason to walk in the next morning and find them like this. It would be a really bad scene. Like a 'use protection' bad scene.

"Will, get up," Nico said as he tried to push the larger boy off of him.

"Get comfortable, darling," Will drawled, "I'm spending the night." And with that, Will wrapped both arms around Nico and smushed the smaller boy to his chest.

Nico struggled against his hold for a bit, but then gave up, there was no point in trying to wake Will up; once that boy was asleep, he was dead to the world for six hours, no questions asked. Nico groaned, knowing that Jason would come strolling in and find them asleep on the floor, but them a small light bulb went off in Nico's head. What better way to begin coming out as a couple than to make Jason horribly uncomfortable? Jason was always going out of his way to make the Son of Hades uncomfortable, why not return the favor?

Nico smiled eerily, then snuggled into Will and fell asleep.

"Oh good Lords my eyes!" Jason shouted as he walked into Nico's cabin the next morning.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Leave me a nice review! ~M**


	6. Sweatshirt

**A/N: this is a collection of drabbles about Jasper. **

Sweatshirt: Piper and Jason wind up wearing each other's clothes more often than you'd think. A collection of drabbles.

"Is that my sweatshirt?" Jason asked as he sat down at breakfast next to Piper, who was still in her pjs and a sweatshirt.

She nodded listlessly, still half asleep as she poured maple syrup into her orange juice. She shook her head and grabbed a new glass, flopping her head onto Jason's shoulder.

"When did I give that to you?" He asked, not accusing her of stealing it, but more like he'd forgotten when he'd given it away.

The sweatshirt in question was his Goode track and field sweatshirt, with the last name GRACE on the back. Piper had borrowed it a few months ago when they were on a date and she'd gotten a bit chilly. Jason, being the gentleman he is, gave her his sweatshirt, and she'd never given it back.

"When we were in Central Park, two months ago." She replied after thinking for a moment. His eyebrows rose slowly, remembering the date. She scooped some pancakes into her mouth and raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for a response.

"You kept my sweatshirt for two months?" He asked, and she nodded, raising one eyebrow, pretending to ponder his question.

"I sleep in it. It's super comfy." She hit him gently with one of the too-long sleeves, then rolled it up to continue eating. Jason turned back to his breakfast and sighed. He just did not get the appeal.

Piper was always leaving her stuff in his cabin, not because she was lazy, but because she really liked the idea of him being indisputably hers.

Jason got dressed in a stupor, pulling on whatever clothes were closest and appeared to be cleanish. And that's how he wound up wearing Piper's t-shirt.

Now it wasn't super obvious at first. He thought it was a bit tight, but he put it down to shrinking in the wash. But after he'd woken up and eaten breakfast, he began realizing that it wasn't his shirt. Mostly because people were giggling as he walked by.

"So Jason, I really love your shirt. Where'd you get it?" Nico said, jogging up to him. Nico had that shit eating smile that Jason hated, so he knew something was up.

"My cabin," Jason replied slowly as he flipped his coin into a sword for practice. "Why do you ask?" He said as Nico began to laugh behind his hand.

"It's just," Nico said as he began to laugh openly, "It's not your shirt." He walked off, looking over his shoulder with a sarcastic smile.

Jason rolled his eyes as walked into arena to meet Percy for their sparring match.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Jason said, walking up to where Percy was standing, a wide smile on his face. Percy gave him a fist bump, Jason frowning.

"What?" He asked as Percy started laughing. Percy pointed to his shirt and then to Jason's, mouthing 'Cabins'. The color drained out of Jason's face as he realized that he was wearing Piper's shirt. And it said "Aphrodite Counselor" on the back.

"Shit." Jason said, hanging his head. "So that's what everybody's been pointing at. Percy smiled and put a hand on Jason's shoulder.

"No worries, my friend. I think you're more than beautiful enough to pass as the Aphrodite Counselor." Percy laughed as Jason walked quickly out of the arena to change his shirt.

"You're an asshole," Jason called over his shoulder as Percy continued to laugh uproariously.

"How'd you manage to get his jersey?" Annabeth asked as Piper walked into her cabin swinging a jersey over her head.

"I can be very persuasive when I ask nicely." Piper smiled and walked into a back room to change into her Halloween costume. She was going as Jason. She'd already gotten some fake glasses and was going to go in his track uniform, which he hated.

"I wish I could talk Percy into stuff like that. I don't think he'd dress up as me even if I drugged him." Annabeth rolled her eyes as Piper began to paint a scar onto her face, just like Jason's infamous staple eating scar.

"Well to be fair, Jason is a form of drugged so, that's something." Piper replied as she walked back to where Annabeth was dressed as a mermaid.

"The real shock here is that Percy wanted to be a merman." Piper said with a laugh. Annabeth sighed and adjusted her tail.

"He just wants to show off his abs." She replied. "Why are we even having a Halloween party? It's the middle of June?" She pointed to the calendar on the wall, and Piper sighed dramatically.

"Annabeth, it's about having fun! People get dressed up and high on candy, and then do stupid things. That's the whole point!" She shouted, waving her hands around by Annabeth's face.

"Well as long as it's nothing stupid." Annabeth replied drily.

"Dude, I have no idea how she talked you into this," Percy said as Jason pulled on a skirt and put on some strappy sandals. He was more than surprised that payless had sandals in his size.

"I told you, she charmspoke, and now I have no other costume. And I don't want to make her sad, you know?" Percy nodded, understanding his reasoning.

"But the real question here is why you're going as a mermaid." Jason said, gesturing to Percy's sparkly tail. Percy pouted and stuck his tongue out at Jason.

"I'm not a mermaid, I'm very clearly a merman. See, no seashells," He said, pointing to his chest. Jason rolled his eyes.

"This is going to be a really long night."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, leave me a review to let me know if I should try this prompt with other pairings. I have some pretty swaggin ideas, but I won't post them if you guys didn't enjoy this one. ~M**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: this is my pathetic Brason attempt. If you don't like it, just don't read it. It'll save you much suffering.**

**Warning: an F Bomb is dropped, don't get offended. it's just a word. **

"Jason, dude, let go of the brick." Leo said, rolling his eyes at his friend's antics. Jason shook his head, cradling the brick close to his chest. There was no chance he was losing it again.

"Jason, I have no idea what's up with this strange obsession with a brick, but you really need to stop. It's unnerving." Piper nodded at the brick that he'd been holding non-stop for the last week. They all knew there was a no percent chance he was going to let go of the brick.

"You guys just don't understand me like they do," Jason said with a sigh, turning to walk away from his friends.

Jason walked across camp to the forest, where he began to navigate his way through the thick trees to his favorite spot in the camp. It was an outcropping of rocks surrounded by deep water, so nobody went there except for him, because he could fly over the water.

He floated over the water with his brick in hand and landed softly on the rock. He sat down on the cool rock and smiled, listening to the sound of the breeze in the trees and the water bubbling over the tree roots.

He set his brick down next to him, still holding it in his hand, taking comfort in its familiar weight. He glanced down at his brick with a loving smile.

"They just don't understand us." He rolled onto his side to face his brick and sighed. His friends thought he was insane, but he'd never felt this way before. Sure, he still loved Piper, but this was different. It was physically painful for him to be away from this brick.

His brick didn't respond, but Jason knew they were consoling him. He smiled; they always knew how to make him feel better.

"I know they're doing what they think is right, but it just gets annoying, you know?" He looked over at the brick and could feel their agreement.

"It's like they don't trust me to take care of myself, like they think they know what's best for me. They don't know what it's like!" Jason yelled into the darkening forest, but was calmed down by the ever-present brick on his hand.

"You always calm me down," Jason said with a smile. Jason cleared his throat nervously. He'd been considering this all week, but he hadn't said anything, for fear of being rejected. He could barely handle rejection from people who he was friends with, how could he manage it from his dearest brick?

"We've known each other for a long time," he began. The brick remained quiet, not giving him anything. He could feel the tension in the air, but he charged on anyways.

"I think it's time we took our relationship to the next level." He said with finality, rummaging in his pocket for something.

The brick remained tense, not sure where he was going with this. Jason smiled slightly, pulling out a ring.

"I know we're young, but I love you. Will you marry me?" He said with finality, but the brick didn't respond.

"Good Gods, it's a brick Jason. Why the Fuck are you proposing to it?" Percy yelled from the water below.

"You know our swag, not our story," Jason cried from the top of the rocks.

**A/N: Thanks to Fangirlofall7 for the idea, though I think you had something a bit more serious in mind. It was an experience to write, I'll say that, though I don't think I'll be writing anymore Brason in the future. **

**I apologies to my friends and family for this one. **

**Leave me a review, informing me as to how awful this was. Muchas Graicas, Stay incredible, and DFTBA! ~M**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's me repenting for that God-awful Brason, with some Solangelo. Hope you enjoy it!**

"Nico, how was sword practice?" Will said, falling into step with the smaller boy. Now, smaller boy was a relative word. In the four years since the Giant War, Nico had hit puberty hard, and grown into a darker version of Percy. He was maybe six feet tall, still a few inches shorter than Will, but still on the tall side. He'd started eating more regularly, and thus had packed on muscle, covering his ribs and stomach with rock hard muscle. He'd even started to smile in public more, and his previously ghostly pale skin had regained its olive pallor. All in all, Will had watched Nico di Angelo get hot.

"It was pretty good," Nico began, sheathing his sword, "I got beaten by Percy, but that's nothing new." He smiled crookedly at Will, who smiled back.

"And how was working at the clinic?" Nico asked, giving his boyfriend of four years a once over to check for injuries. Will rolled his eyes when he realized Nico was checking him for wounds. It had become their thing, as they were both in dangerous situations on a semi-regular basis.

"Eh, the usual. People and their stupid injuries. It's not always stupid, but it usually is. One kid came in today thinking he had a ruptured appendix. Turns out he had just eaten too much for breakfast and then went running. But he didn't realize this until after he puked on me." Will rolled his eyes while Nico suppressed a smile.

"Ah, nothing like a kid tossing their cookies on you to make you realize how awesome everything that isn't hurl is, eh?" Nico said, bumping Will with his shoulder.

"Shut up," Will said, rolling his eyes, but still lacing his fingers into Nico's. Nico smiled wryly, but didn't comment. They walked over to the cabins, where they ducked into Nico's so he could change.

"Did you change after getting hurled on, or do you want to borrow a shirt?" Nico asked as he pulled off his sweat covered shirt. Will spent a moment looking at his boyfriend's abs, and then shook his head.

"I ran back to my cabin to grab new clothes after I got covered in hurl. You know the worst part?" Will asked, looking over to Nico, who was going through his pile of shirts, trying to find one that was acceptably clean.

"The smell," Will finished. "It sticks in your hair!" Nico scrunched his nose, not a stranger to the smell of puke.

"Please tell me it didn't stick in your hair," Nico said, running his hand through Will's hair, a half smile on his face. He knew where this was going, that's why he hadn't put his shirt back on. Contrary to what Will thought, Nico knew that he was no ugly duckling. He was fully aware of his abs, and he knew Will was too.

Will shook his head, clearing his throat. He wasn't quite sure he trusted his voice to work.

"Well that's good," Nico said, walking back to the heap of shirts. Will narrowed his eyes, not sure if Nico was consciously teasing him. Nico smiled as he looked over his shoulder at Will's face. He knew what he was doing. He may be from the 40s, but he wasn't stupid.

"OK cut it out, Nico," Will said from behind him. Nico frowned at Will's tone; he sounded really upset about something. And here Nico thought they were just kidding around. Nico turned around, still failing to find a shirt, and looked at Will expectantly. When Will had a rant, it was best to let him get it all out without interruptions.

"What's up with you and Percy?" Will said, crossing his arms over his chest. Nico looked up, trying to think of what could be making Will so upset. Nico shook his head and shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You're going to just have to tell me why you're so angry all of a sudden." Nico didn't cross his arms, but instead stepped closer to Will, trying to read what he might have done to make his boyfriend so upset.

"I know you used to have a crush on him, and that's fine, I mean really, didn't we all?" Will smiled momentarily, but quickly remembered that he was supposed to be angry. "But the problem is that you're still pining after him!" Will shouted. Nico lowered his eyebrows, not looking forward to this argument.

"I mean, I get it, he's really hot and everything, but dude! He's straight as a pin, and has Annabeth. I just can't believe you're willing to risk everything that we have for a shot at Percy Jackson! Do I mean nothing to you?" Will shouted. Nico didn't like to argue with his boyfriend, bit it was an inevitable part of dealing with people.

"Will!" Nico said softly, a bit hurt that he could think their relationship meant nothing to him. "You know that you mean the world to me. I'm not pining after Percy Jackson." Nico paused, and glanced at Will's face. Will was frowning in disbelief, his arms still crossed.

"Percy is one of my best friends, just like Jason and the rest of them, but you, Will Solace, are by best friend. And I wouldn't risk that for the Gods themselves." Nico wasn't shouting, but he still felt like his words were echoing around the room.

Will frowned and uncrossed his arms. "So you're not hitting on Percy?" Nico smiled slightly at Will's softly-asked question.

"No. But, I am hitting him, so I can see how you'd get confused." Nico snorted at his own joke and Will rolled his eyes. Nico knew the worst of the storm was over, but he was still a bit cautious. He had a tendency to think Will was over something before he was actually. It had caused more than a few awkward situations. Will smiled slightly, not the bright happy face that he usually wore, but one that told Nico he was past the worst of the fight.

"You know I love you, right?" Will said softly, keeping his intense blue eyes on Nico's dark ones. Nico's guarded gaze softened after a moment.

"I love you too." Nico replied softly, finally allowing his face to break into a smile. Will's happy face mirrored his own, and they both knew where this was going.

Nico took a step closer to Will, still not wearing a shirt. Will closed the distance between the two of them with a smile and sealed his lips onto Nico's. Nico smiled against his boyfriend's lips and knotted his fingers into Will's hair, not letting him go easily. Will kept his hands on Nico's face, knowing what would happen if he let them travel further.

Nico pressed closer to Will and broke their kiss, pulling the taller boy into a tight hug. As much as Nico liked making out, he was a big fan of snuggles, and Will knew. Will's arms were around Nico's waist, trying to ignore his boyfriend's abs. And Nico knew.

"Trying to keep your hands to yourself?" Nico asked softly, smirking over Will's shoulder. Will rolled his eyes and pulled away a bit so he could see Nico's eyes.

"You wish." He pressed his lips back to Nico's and pulled the shorter boy against him. Will had really tried to keep his hands to himself, but he was a doctor, they work with their hands.

Needless to say, Nico didn't make it to sword lessons that afternoon, and there was no way in hades Percy was going to check on him. He'd heard what happened to Jason, and he really, really didn't want to walk in on Nico and Will. He just wasn't ready for that.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I really loved writing this one, more so than that Brason crap that I posted yesterday, though people apparently liked that [?]. **

**Anyhoo, Leave me a review, or don't, ya know, free will and all. **

**Muchas Gracias, Stay incredible, and as always, DFTBA!~M**


End file.
